


Бэтдог и зомби-голубь.

by Vodolej



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: American Spaniel Stiles, Doberman Derek, Furry, Hermaphrodites, Knotting, M/M, Omega Verse, Pregnancy, Pregnant Sex
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-13
Updated: 2014-10-13
Packaged: 2018-02-21 01:59:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2450477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vodolej/pseuds/Vodolej
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Вообще-то мне больше хотелось бы иметь собаку, чем жену (с)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Бэтдог и зомби-голубь.

_Ей-богу, парни — это как собаки. Им нужно, чтобы их гладили, кормили и пускали в кровать (с)_   
  
_Тот кто тебе действительно нужен, не должен соответствовать твоим понятиям. Он появится и разрушит всё, и будет самим собой, таким, какой есть. И ты будешь любить его таким (с)_

 

— Стайлз, бро! — необыкновенно серьезно попросил Скотт. — Не натвори чего, ладно?

— Ладно! — нетерпеливо тявкнул Стайлз, жадно осматриваясь по сторонам.

 

Выставочный зал был огромный, светлый, просторный. Стайлз с удовольствием пошаркал ногами по жесткому красному ковролину. Подушечки приятно щекотало, когти еле слышно потрескивали о ворс. Стайлз встряхнул головой, довольно громко хлопнув ушами. Какая-то изящная леди-левретка обратила на него внимание, Стайлз виновато улыбнулся ей, но леди презрительно вскинула бровь и отошла подальше.

Стайлз воровато оглянулся, он хотел убедиться, что Скотт не заметил его первый прокол. Скотт, конечно, уже был занят: носился рыжим мячиком между гостями, улыбался направо и налево и всем угождал. Стайлз даже увлекся наблюдением — он привык видеть Скотта шумным, игривым и неуклюжим, а Скотт, оказывается, умел быть и другим — ловким, собранным.

 

Впрочем, Стайлзу быстро надоело пялиться на отлично знакомого ему Скотта. Он сообразил, что теряет драгоценное время и мог бы уже осматривать экспонаты. Ради экспонатов Стайлз сюда и пришел.  

Для гражданина его породы вход в «Псарню» был наглухо закрыт и буквально опечатан социальными устоями. Если бы Стайлз был чемпионом своей породы, — как Скотт, например, — возможно, ему позволили бы наблюдать за боями или даже работать обслуживающим персоналом. Но Стайлз был рядовым американским кокер-спаниелем, самым наитипичнейшим. Он ничем не отличался от других представителей своей породы. Уши у него были обычные, кудрявые, а нос торчал курносой черной пимпочкой.

 

Но вообще Стайлз и не хотел бы принадлежать к тому обществу, которое могло посещать «Псарню» в любой момент. Он как раз писал докторскую на эту тему. То есть не про «Псарню» вообще, а про опасность растущей сегрегации и о том, что общество совершенно напрасно культивирует выведение альфа-пород. Альфы опасны, и чем больше их популяция, тем они опаснее — у Стайлза вся докторская была посвящена этому вопросу. Оставались лишь практические подтверждения, и именно поэтому Стайлз упросил Скотта выбить ему приглашение на выставку.

На самом деле, выставка, конечно, не называлась выставкой, это был светский прием с уважаемыми гостями, но — Стайлз презрительно сморщил нос — это была банальнейшая выставка. Руководство «Псарни» пыталось выбить финансирование и для этого выгнало своих драгоценных питомцев на подиум, словно рабов на продажу.

 

Стайлз принялся бродить, лавируя между оживленно переговаривающимися группками. Разговоры, насколько он улавливал, велись исключительно светские, неинтересные. Стайлз даже немного разочаровался, когда понял, что чемпионов не посадили в клетки и не водрузили на пьедестал. Они свободно перемещались в толпе, правда, Стайлз заметил, что к ним мало кто подходит, все стараются приветствовать на расстоянии. Стайлз почему-то был уверен, что увидит на рауте что-нибудь непотребное. Огромные, мускулистые тела, смазанные блестящим массажным маслом. Набедренные повязки, едва прикрывающие чресла. Ну и клетки, конечно, с крепкими замками. Видимо, это в нем говорила память предков. Или гигабайты пересмотренного порно.

 

Стайлз смутился и шарахнулся в сторону, чуть не сбив, задумавшись, какого-то голубоглазого, смирного английского сеттера. Тот едва успел увернуться, бокалы на подносе брякнули, Стайлз пробормотал себе под нос извинения, но сеттер уже умчался, не слушая. Стайлз вздохнул, поискал взглядом относительно спокойный уголок, откуда можно наблюдать за публикой — и замер, прикипев взглядом к Нему.

 

Не к уголку, то есть. Хотя в каком-то роде — и к нему тоже. В широкой темной нише, между двумя мраморными колоннами, спокойно и даже как-то горделиво стоял доберман. Стайлз очень редко видел доберманов вживую, не по телевизору. Порода вообще была редкая и особенно опасная, Стайлз подчеркивал это в своей диссертации. В большинстве своем представители этой альфа-породы отличались поразительным спокойствием и душевным равновесием. По крайней мере в те моменты, когда не дрались на арене. Но встречались и такие особи… Как и все крупные альфы, доберманы иногда совершенно сходили с ума. Слетали с катушек, превращаясь в абсолютные машины убийства — кровавого, жуткого и бессмысленного. Стайлз крайне осуждал тот факт, что общество негласно поощряет увеличение альфа-поголовья.

 

Доберман был красивым и огромным. И еще он выглядел скучающим, словно весь этот пышный прием, весь этот ажиотаж вызывал у него только тоску. Впрочем, наверное, действительно вызывал. Скорее всего этот красавец с самого детства привык к чужим взглядам, привык к тому, что на него всегда и все смотрят, любуются им и оценивают. Привык и сделался нечувствителен, воспринимал внимание так же, как другие воспринимают воздух или солнечные лучи — как должное.

 

Стайлз осторожно подошел поближе. Он сразу потерял интерес к другим гостям. Он, кстати, заметил, что на некоторых живых экспонатах висят медали, и хоть этот парень ничего на себя не нацепил, Стайлз как-то глубинно понял, что перед ним чемпион породы. Было что-то такое в спокойной самоуверенности, в умении держать себя с достоинством. Не наносное, а врожденное. Да, доберман был породистым — со всем вытекающим из этого факта. Он был одет очень просто, в джинсы и белую майку, но одежда на нем хорошо сидела, подчеркивая ровно то, что ценилось у доберманов. Стайлз чертовски пожалел, что не может распечатать свои практические приложения с анкетами, взять рулетку и замерить параметры. На этом красивом парне он вполне мог защитить докторскую.

 

Доберман вдруг посмотрел на него. Стайлз осознал, что уже давно переступил негласную черту, полосу отчуждения, за которую никто не заходил. Вокруг экспонатов все время оставалось мертвое пространство, а Стайлз подошел к чемпиону достаточно близко. Он сжался и попятился, испуганно оглядываясь, но охрана не поспешила к нему, да и вообще — почти никто не обратил внимания. Зато доберман теперь глядел прямо на него.

У него оказалась красивая, породистая морда и остро торчащие уши. Вот только глаза были странные: очень светлые, зеленые. Стайлз немного растерялся — он не мог вспомнить, существуют ли предписания породы на этот счет, однако парень явно был чемпионом, значит, это не имело значения. И все-таки такие глаза подошли бы дикому волку — отрешенные и при этом хищные. Спокойные, но опасные.

 

Стайлз невольно завилял хвостом, излучая доброжелательность. Ему было не по себе — доберман пристально следил за ним, и усталое, высокомерное выражение его физиономии как будто говорило: «Ты что тут забыл, второсортный?». Как ни странно, доберман тоже вильнул хвостом. Хвост у него был купированный почти под корень, но Стайлз все равно заметил это приветливое движение.

Он решился и подошел ближе. С узкой морды исчез всякий намек на улыбку, доберман снова принялся смотреть с холодным интересом, скорее неприятным, чем наоборот. Стайлз мог бы, если бы захотел, вытянуть лапу вперед и потрогать белую майку, под которой скрывались твердые мускулы. Вблизи доберман оказался невообразимо огромным, массивным. Да у него одни бицепсы были размером с голову Стайлза! Пахло от него очень приятно — ухоженной шерстью и лосьоном. Стайлз вот уже давно заметил, что у короткошерстных граждан запах сильный, резкий, а у кудряшек, вроде него самого, запах мягкий и сладковатый.

 

— Привет, — неуверенно пробормотал Стайлз, сообразив, что молчать, таращась в чужую шею, невежливо.

 

Доберману, видимо, ничего о вежливости не говорили — он промолчал. Стайлз тихонько осмотрел его, пытаясь запомнить все детали. Ах, как бы ему сейчас пригодилась рулетка или портновский сантиметр! Он бы все измерил, записал… какой убедительной стала бы его докторская! Стайлз сглотнул, огладив взглядом широкую, сильную линию широченных плеч.

Под соблазнительной плотной майкой, у шеи, что-то выпукло топорщилось и поблескивало. Кажется, это был медальон на цепочке, какой-то амулет. Стайлз уже как-то привык следить за Скоттом, поправлять ему галстук или криво застегнутые пуговицы, словно мамочка-наседка. Поэтому он, не успев даже подумать, насколько это уместно, молча и ловко поправил цепочку и амулет.

 

В следующую секунду какая-то злая, горячая сила смела его в сторону и так треснула о колонну, что Стайлз на несколько секунд перестал не просто дышать, а вообще потерял ощущение своего тела. Кто-то закричал, мир окрасился красно-желтым оттенком. Стайлз слепо завозил руками по шее — он задыхался, каждый вздох отдавался острой, почти невыносимой болью. Он почувствовал, что из носа что-то течет, и удивился, осознав, что способен чувствовать стыд. Впрочем, это были вовсе не сопли, это была жидкая, яркая кровь, и ее было так много, что Стайлз извозил в ней всю морду.

И наконец эта пытка закончилась.

 

***

 

Естественно, пациент пришел в себя именно тогда, когда Дерек пришел посидеть в его палате. Дерек тихо выругался себе под нос, заметив, что тело под больничным серым покрывалом начало возиться и подавать все признаки пробуждения. Ну почему же сейчас? Почему не тогда, когда Скотт околачивается вокруг своего драгоценного дружка?

Дерек понятия не имел, что ему сказать этому бедняге. Извиниться? Но формально он не был виноват. Обвинить его? Еще лучше, парнишка еле дышит, самое время для обвинений. Разговаривать о моде и погоде Дерек не любил да и не умел.

 

— Пить, — пропищал пациент, слабо крутя головой.

Дерек вздохнул и встал, взял с тумбочки стакан с трубочкой и помог напиться.

— Ого, — выдохнул кокер-спаниель, глядя на Дерека сонными, но вполне разумными глазами. — Ты… ты медбрат? Не знал, что в больницах встречаются такие.

— Нет, — терпеливо ответил Дерек. — Ты меня не помнишь?

Мальчишка, — его звали Стайлз, — попытался сесть, закашлялся, сунул морду под одеяло и несколько минут рассматривал бандаж на ребрах.

— Помню, — сказал он и поглядел на Дерека.

 

Выглядело это так дурацки, словно Стайлз именно на своем бандаже прочитал, кто такой Дерек и что произошло. У Дерека даже возникло идиотское желание самому заглянуть и убедиться — нет ли там в самом деле чего.

 

— Ты тот парень с выставки, — сообщил Стайлз. — Два вопроса: где я и что ты тут делаешь?

— Ты в больнице, — сказал Дерек, мрачнея. — А я пришел тебя проведать.

Стайлз кивнул. Его глаза окончательно прояснились и стали любопытными и умными.

— Я не буду спрашивать, почему я в больнице, — сказал он смущенно. — Уже понял. Я спрошу, кто это со мной сделал? А ты… ой! Ты, наверное, отбил меня у обидчиков и принес сюда на руках? И теперь ты чувствуешь ответственность за меня? Я Стайлз.

 

Дерек моргнул. Скотт говорил, что его дружок малость необычный, но эта малость уже не выглядела малостью.

— Я знаю, как тебя зовут, — медленно проговорил Дерек. — Я, как бы, не первый раз сюда прихожу…

— От кого ты меня спас? — восторженно спросил Стайлз.

Дерек медленно покачал головой.

— Тебе что, не говорили, что нельзя трогать руками незнакомых людей? — поинтересовался Дерек, не зная, как ему поудачнее подвести разговор к признанию.

— Говорили, — согласился Стайлз. — Я никого не трогал.

— Ты трогал меня, — поправил его Дерек.

Стайлз глуповато приоткрыл пасть.

— Ты меня ударил, — прошептал он недоверчиво.

— Я тебя ударил, — согласился Дерек.

Стайлз заметно растерялся, похлебал еще подкисленной водички, обежал взглядом палату и только тогда спросил:

 

— А зачем? Чувак, мы ведь в разных весовых категориях. Зачем ты?

— Не называй меня «чувак», — Дерек поморщился. — Я не хотел… ты сам виноват… то есть…

Он вздохнул, подтянул кресло поближе к больничной кровати и сел.

— Слушай, — жестко сказал Дерек. — Я хочу, чтобы ты знал — я сожалею. Ты, конечно, сам виноват, но мне правда жаль, что так вышло. Для меня это тоже позор — я не бью тех, кто не в моей лиге… да я вообще никого не бью, когда не на арене!

— Но меня ты ударил! — возмутился Стайлз.

— Ты схватил меня за шею! — рявкнул Дерек. — Ты полчаса проторчал около меня, бормотал какую-то ересь и жрал глазами, я был уверен, что тебя прислали, чтобы…

— Чтобы что? — нагловато спросил Стайлз. — Что я могу тебе сделать?

— Подрезать сухожилие, — Дерек пожал плечами. — Думаешь, таких случаев не бывало?

— Что? Но я не…

Стайлз замолчал и задумался.

— Да, — признал он наконец. — То есть я понимаю твои причины… ты испугался?

— Это был рефлекс, — сухо ответил Дерек. — Условный рефлекс на нападение.

 

Он не собирался признаваться в том, что действительно на какую-то секунду испугался. Кокер-спаниель, безумно и восторженно сверкая глазами, буквально бросился ему на шею, и Дерек за секунду успел представить, как его сейчас зарежут среди толпы. Не нужно много усилий, чтобы вогнать в горло отравленное лезвие. Справится любой, даже этот лопоухий курносый барашек.

Впрочем, страх прошел быстро, а вот угрызениями стыда Дерек терзался до сих пор. Кокер-спаниель валялся под колонной, как сломанная заводная игрушка, задние ноги у него дергались, словно он хотел убежать, уши распластались по полу и промокли от текущей из пасти крови. Скотт орал не своим голосом, вызывая ветеринарную скорую, а Дерек чуть не сгорел на месте, когда понял, что искалечил и едва не убил какого-то безобидного ботаника. Именно поэтому Дерек убедил Джерарда не увольнять Скотта. И именно поэтому Дерек уже неделю как приходил по ночам в палату, где спал Стайлз. Не мог он жить спокойно, не убедившись, что Стайлз дышит все чище и чище, без страшных хрипов и приступов удушья.

 

— И что теперь со мной будет? — с ужасом спросил Стайлз, вырвав Дерека из неприятных воспоминаний. — Что ты со мной сделал?

— Не перекладывай всю вину на меня! — машинально огрызнулся Дерек. — Ты тоже дурака свалял.

— Я что, парализован? — с ноткой истерики спросил Стайлз и так бодро задергал лапами, что чуть не слетел с кровати.

Дерек едва успел поймать его и уложить обратно.

— С тобой почти все в порядке, — соврал Дерек. — Небольшое сотрясение и перелом ребер.

Стайлз подозрительно уставился в ответ. У него был такой смешной курносый носик пуговкой. Дерек едва сдержал порыв потрогать этот блестящий, влажный черный нос.

— Это не звучит, как «все в порядке», — заявил Стайлз. — Ты точно ничего от меня не скрываешь?

— Я раньше никогда не встречал гермафродитов, — невпопад сказал Дерек. — А может и встречал, но не заметил.

— Ты… ты что, мне член оторвал? — взвизгнул Стайлз и моментально юркнул под одеяло.

Ему было не очень удобно крутиться в бандаже, но, судя по тому, как под одеялом зашебуршились, Стайлз сумел задрать ночную рубашку в веселую зеленую косточку и добраться до своих причиндалов.

 

— Фуф, — выдохнуло одеяло. — Все на месте.

— Ну да, — Дерек хмыкнул. — А я разве сказал, что это не так?

— Ты мне между ног смотрел? — подозрительно спросил взъерошенный Стайлз, выбравшись наружу.

— В твоей карточке все написано, — Дерек похлопал по спинке кровати, где болталась пластиковая папка с карточкой пациента.

— Когда меня выпустят? — поинтересовался Стайлз, помолчав.

Он вдруг чихнул, совершенно неожиданно. Уши взметнулись и опали, показав на секунду розовую изнанку. Дерек испытал внезапное зверское желание провести ладонями по этим ушам. Наверное, они теплые и бархатные, в прожилках вен.

 

— И мне нужна расческа, — сообщил Стайлз, пытаясь продрать шерсть коготками.

— Я не знаю, когда тебя выпустят, — сообщил Дерек. — Спросишь у своего врача… ты хочешь, чтобы я принес тебе расческу?

— Ну да, — Стайлз кивнул. — А я разве попросил гранатомет?

— Ты знаешь, что я вообще-то не обязан выполнять твои просьбы? — уточнил Дерек. — Я тебе ничего не должен.

— А это была не просьба, — деловито заявил Стайлз.

 

Дерек подумал, что лучше всего будет встать и уйти. Раненый оказался вполне жизнеспособен, совесть очистилась. Теперь Дерек может жить спокойно и знать, что за душой у него нет преступления.

Но он не ушел. Сам не знал почему — продолжал сидеть и таращиться на Стайлза, а тот глядел в ответ своими умными глазами.

 

— Итак, — проговорил Стайлз, когда пауза затянулась, — ты боец с арены?

— Да, — согласился Дерек.

Стайлз прищурился и посмотрел на него с каким-то хищным вниманием.

— Как часто у тебя случаются приступы агрессии?

— Чего? — растерялся Дерек.

Он ожидал чего угодно, но не такого вопроса. Ждал, что Стайлз потребует компенсации ущерба или начнет восторгаться его образом жизни, может, попросит автограф…

— Агрессии, — повторил Стайлз. — Желание причинить боль окружающим? Ты стулья не грызешь?

— Нет, — рыкнул Дерек. — Я не грызу стулья.

— Столы? — невинно предположил Стайлз. — Ладно, я понял, агрессии к мебели ты не испытываешь. А что насчет общего уровня злобы?

— Сейчас — повышенная! — пригрозил Дерек, еле сдерживаясь. — Какого хрена происходит? Что за чушь ты спрашиваешь?

— Я исследователь! — объяснил Стайлз, сел, кряхтя и стеная, и поправил подушку за спиной. — Я пишу докторскую диссертацию.

— Да? — Дерек немного растерялся. — На вид тебе лет шестнадцать.

— Педофильские наклонности? — Стайлз склонил голову набок.

Дерек поклялся себе, что больше пасть не распахнет. Вот еще минутку посидит, чтобы этот чокнутый не решил, что Дерек его испугался, и уйдет.

 

— Мне двадцать три, — гордо сказал Стайлз, словно достижением похвастался. — А тебе?

— Двадцать восемь, — ляпнул Дерек, не успев удержать, как собирался, язык за зубами.

— И ты всю жизнь дрался на арене? — спросил Стайлз. — Всю-всю?

— Нет, не всю, — неохотно ответил Дерек. — До совершеннолетия никого не выпускают драться, сначала я тренировался, а уж потом…

Стайлз посмотрел на него сочувственно.

— А ты? — попытался Дерек неуклюже перевести тему. — Про что ты пишешь докторскую? Какая тема?

— А, — небрежно отмахнулся Стайлз, — «Неконтролируемое увеличение поголовья альфа-пород и вредоносные последствия этого процесса для общества».

Дерек заткнулся, пожалев, что вообще спросил. Он встал, а Стайлз вдруг зевнул во всю пасть.

 

— Подоткни мне одеяло.

— Что? — переспросил Дерек.

— Одеяло, — повторил Стайлз. — Я хочу поспать и не могу дотянуться. Так что подоткни мое одеяло и уходи.

Дерек скрипнул зубами, дав себе слово, что больше сюда не вернется, неаккуратно подоткнул проклятое одеяло, еле сдержал порыв щелкнуть Стайлза по носу и ушел, прикрыв за собой прозрачную дверь.

 ***

— Ага, ты вернулся! — бодро проговорил Стайлз, вполне себе живо уплетая обед из пластикового бокса пластиковой ложкой.

Дерек остановился на пороге палаты и мысленно пообещал оторвать Скотту уши. Стайлз при смерти, Стайлз почувствовал себя хуже — как же! И этот проклятый укоризненный взгляд щеночка. Дерек и поверил, как последний дурак, пришел своими глазами убедиться.

— Ты заходи, — позволил Стайлз. — Знаешь, что доктор мне сказал? Через неделю меня выпустят!

— Хорошая регенерация, — сдержанно похвалил Дерек.

— А то! — самодовольно похвастался Стайлз, будто бы лично отвечал за свою регенерацию. — А ты думал, что мы, мелкопородные, совсем никуда не годимся?

— Я так не думал, — возразил Дерек. — Я, в отличие от тебя, не расист.

Стайлз только фыркнул.

 

— Вот ты! — обвиняюще сказал он и ткнул в сторону Дерека ложкой. Молочная капля, сорвавшаяся с ободка, к счастью не долетела. — Вот тебе когда-нибудь ломали сразу шесть ребер?

— Ломали, — холодно сообщил Дерек. — И восемь тоже. И даже двенадцать.

— Да? — Стайлз немного растерял апломб. — И… быстро зажило?

— За три дня, — ответил Дерек, в глубине души наслаждаясь возмущенной и огорченной физиономией Стайлза.

 

Стайлз долго сопел и молча ел свой пудинг, а Дерек его рассматривал. Во-первых, Стайлз прямо-таки жрал с видимым удовольствием, так аппетитно, что Дереку самому захотелось что-нибудь пожевать. Он давно уже не видел никого такого… гастрономически заинтересованного. Во-вторых, Дерек в принципе кокер-спаниелей видел нечасто. Он привык вращаться в своем кругу, а тех, кто в этот круг не вписывался, наблюдал лишь за окном машины и воспринимал как фон, статично-динамичный. Словно кто-то расставлял картонные фигуры, чтобы не было видно, какой пустой и одинокий мир Дерека окружает.

 

Стайлз уже явно избавился от бандажа и вполне освоился.  Он сидел на больничной койке, обложившись подушками, а рядом, на тумбочке, бывшей почти пустой в прошлое посещение Дерека, скопилось уйма хлама — расческа, под ней толстая пачка распечаток, а сверху провода от всяких зарядок и что-то еще, сваленное в кучу. Дерек отметил, что Стайлз действительно выглядит ухоженным, причесанным и более здоровым.

 

— Ты Дерек Хейл, — сообщил Стайлз так, словно Дерек не знал своего имени. — Ты не представился.

— Не думал, что для тебя это ценная информация, — Дерек пожал плечами.

— Меня зовут Стайлз Стилински.

— Я в курсе, — сказал Дерек. — Я читал всю твою больничную карту, там написано, кто ты.

— Знаешь, там вообще-то была секретная информация! — возмущенно тявкнул Стайлз, отставив пустой бокс и увеличив кучу хлама. — Информация для врачей, а ты не врач!

— Про твои течки, что ли? — Дерек фыркнул.

Стайлз вдруг покраснел, нос стал совсем мокрым, а глаза повлажнели от смущения.

— Я думаю, что это не твое дело!

— Да я просто так посмотрел, — Дерек пошел на попятный. — Ты спал, а мне было скучно, и я всегда хотел узнать, как у гермафродитов там все устроено.

— Ты что ж думал, там будут фотографии? — рассердился Стайлз. — И вообще, что ты мне паришь, как будто я не знаю, как вы живете!

— Как мы живем? — удивился Дерек.

— Шлюхи и стероиды! — отрезал Стайлз, глядя исподлобья.

Дерек даже рот приоткрыл от изумления.

 

— Это где ты такие познания почерпнул? — поинтересовался он наконец.

— Про вас в журналах пишут, — язвительно ответил Стайлз. — И по телевизору показывают.

— А, ну если по телевизору… — согласился Дерек.

— А что, скажешь неправда? — вызывающе спросил Стайлз и даже сел, покряхтев и подсунув под бок подушку.

— Про стероиды — чушь полнейшая, — фыркнул Дерек. — Поймают на стероидах — прощайся с карьерой, таких дураков нет. Наше тело — результат селекции, там все сбалансировано, мало кто будет себе вредить.

— Сбалансировано, селекция, — пискляво передразнил его Стайлз. — Какие ты слова умные знаешь. Шлюх, наверное, у вас тоже нет? Селекция не позволяет?

— Поразительно, — пробормотал Дерек себе под нос. — Первый раз в жизни мне хочется кому-то нос разбить не на арене.

— Но-но! — Стайлз посерьезнел и поджал ноги. — Тут видеокамеры!

 

Он неловко дернулся, одеяло свалилось с его колена и обнажило ногу. Дерек на секунду увидел кофейно-палевое бедро с черными точками. Аккуратную ступню с подросшими коготками. И коленку, тоже кофейно-палевую, гладкую и небольшую. Стайлз тут же закутался обратно и смутился, а Дерек, неожиданно для себя, едва не задохнулся от накатившей похоти. Стайлз, лежавший на больничной койке, ему вовсе не нравился, но эта неожиданная и невинная нагота почему-то возбудила в Дереке зверя, каким он был только на арене. Ему захотелось схватить Стайлза за щиколотки, перевернуть носом в подушку и как следует потрогать эти привлекательные, худые бедра.

 

— Так что насчет шлюх? — спросил Стайлз, пытаясь замаскировать застенчивость развязностью. — Их у вас тоже нет?

— У меня — нет, — Дерек потряс головой, чтобы выбить дурман. — Откуда они у меня, я что, сутенер?

— И никогда не было? — требовательно продолжил допрос Стайлз.

— А я никогда не был сутенером, — хмыкнул Дерек. — Но если ты спрашиваешь — пользовался ли я их услугами…

— …именно это я и спрашиваю! — пискнул Стайлз. — Не делай вид, что не понял!

— …то конечно пользовался, — Дерек как будто не слышал его ремарки. — А кто не пользовался?

— Я не пользовался! — гордо сказал Стайлз. — Я сторонник секса по любви. Мы не животные.

— Ты на альфа-самку и не влезешь, — фыркнул Дерек. — И я вообще думаю, что тебя все самки сторонятся. Ты ведь двуполый.

— И у тебя никогда не было двуполых? — Стайлз, наконец, поймал мысль, с которой они начали. — Да ладно, я не поверю, что ты не пробовал экзотику.

— Не пробовал, — признался Дерек. — Да среди нас таких и нет, это ваша привилегия, мелкопородных. А я вообще предпочитаю классику.

— Никогда не пробовал… хотя бы таксу? — предположил Стайлз. — Пекинеса?

— Нет, — с отвращением проговорил Дерек. — А твоя зацикленность на чужой половой жизни ненормальна.

— Как и твоя распущенность! — пафосно парировал Стайлз.

— Моя… моя что?! — Дерек возмутился до глубины души. — С чего это ты взял, что я распущенный?

— А кто пользуется услугами общественных сук? — начал снова Стайлз.

— Все, — отрезал Дерек.

— Но не я!

— Да уж точно не ты, — Дерек засмеялся, и оскорбленный Стайлз ненадолго заткнулся.

 

— Какие еще слухи ты о нас слышал? — поинтересовался Дерек. — Так и быть, я разрушу парочку мифов для твоей докторской. Подозреваю, что она вся состоит из сплетен и глупости.

Стайлз запыхтел, как еж. Дерек вдруг подумал, что в эту минуту, в палате Стайлза, ему парадоксально не одиноко. Он привык жить в скользком мыльном пузыре одиночества, свыкся, не знал другого способа существования. Дереку говорили, что чемпионы всегда одиноки, что наверху есть место только для одного — и он верил. Он всегда, с детства, знал, кем хочет быть, упорно шел к цели, и когда ее достиг… Дереку часто бывало скучно, часто бывало тоскливо, всегда было одиноко, и только в бою он ощущал себя живым. И еще в этой больничной палате.

 

— К твоему сведению, я провел исследование, — разорялся Стайлз. — Я проделал очень большую работу, это тебе не на арене кусаться, это наука!

— Эй, у тебя ничего не болит? — почти ласково спросил Дерек. — Нос не болит?

— Нет, — недоуменно и немного испуганно ответил Стайлз. — Ничего не болит.

— Отлично.

Дерек наконец-то дал волю рукам — потянулся и метко щелкнул Стайлза по черному носу. У него и на душе как-то полегчало после этого акта насилия. Впрочем, ненадолго. Стайлз взвизгнул — действительно болезненно и испуганно, отпрянул, зажимая мордашку ладонями, и заморгал, глядя на Дерека с обидой. Дерек смутился, услышав его частое дыхание. Он на секунду заволновался — не слишком ли сильно щелкнул. Это ведь не доберман и даже не колли, это всего лишь кокер-спаниель: мелкий, чувствительный.

Но Дерек не успел ничего сказать, как Стайлз схватил расческу, лежащую рядом, и с силой треснул ею Дерека по морде. Теперь уж взвыл Дерек — у него тоже был чувствительный нос.

 

— Думал, можно меня безнаказанно обижать? — торжествующе сказал Стайлз, помахивая расческой.

Дерек встал и плотно закрыл дверь палаты.

— Ой-ой, — испуганно проговорил Стайлз. — Ой! Помогите? Ты что задумал? Помогите!

— Не вопи! — оборвал его Дерек. — Я тебя не съем. Но еще раз выкинешь что-то подобное — я тебе уши узлом завяжу.

Стайлз подтянул простыню почти до бровей и принялся настороженно следить за Дереком.

— Я позову на помощь! — задушено сообщил Стайлз, когда Дерек сел на край кровати. — Я вызову охрану.

— Охрана тебе поможет, — Дерек зубасто улыбнулся. — Потом, когда я с тобой закончу.

Глаза у Стайлза налились первобытным ужасом, он как-то слабо пискнул и сжался, пытаясь просочиться сквозь кровать.

 

— Да ладно, — Дерек смягчился. — Я пошутил.

Он неловко погладил Стайлза по голове, по неожиданно мягким, шелковым волосам, и встал. Взглянул на часы.

— Мне пора идти.

— Да, — пропищал Стайлз. — Тебе точно пора, до свидания, уходи поскорее.

Дерек не выдержал, обидно рассмеялся, помахал Стайлзу и ушел. Настроение было прекрасное.

 

***

— А, это ты! — с облегчением сказал Стайлз и скатился с кровати. — А я думал, что это ночной обход.

— Чем это ты занят? — недоуменно спросил Дерек, застыв в дверях.

Стайлз выпрямился, одернул свою длинную, широкую ночную рубашку — сегодня в разноцветные мячики — и переступил на месте.

 

— Я хочу выйти в парк, — объяснил он с азартом. — Меня послезавтра выписывают, мне надоело лежать!

— Хочешь за день до выписки подхватить воспаление легких? — ласково поинтересовался Дерек.

— Ничего я не подхвачу, — Стайлз сморщил нос, схватил аккуратно свернутый плед с диванчика для посетителей и направился к двери. — Отойди.

— Нет, — Дерек покачал головой. — Это глупо, и там сыро. Я тебя не выпущу.

Стайлз немного растерялся, попытался пронырнуть под локтем, но Дерек поймал его за шкирку и встряхнул.

 

— Я не хочу тут сидеть, — яростно прошипел Стайлз. — Меня уже тошнит от этих стен. Я хочу на улицу! Стайлз хочет в парк!

— У Стайлза мозгов с наперсток, — фыркнул Дерек.

— Стайлз сейчас начнет звать охрану! — пригрозил Стайлз, воинственно сверкая глазами. — Может, и я тогда никуда не пойду, но и тебя ко мне больше не пустят!

— Ты думаешь, я очень рвусь? — возмутился Дерек. — Да я прямо сейчас уйду!

— Пока, — дерзко ответил Стайлз, решительно отпихнул его в сторону и принялся красться вдоль стены к выходу.

 

Дерек постоял пару минут в тишине и ночном полумраке. В пустой палате горел приглушенный свет, но никто не бежал проверять, куда делся пациент. Дерек вздохнул, вытащил из тумбочки еще один плед и отправился искать Стайлза.

Тот нашелся почти сразу — на этом же этаже был выход на большую квадратную площадку, которую заботливо озеленили, заставили цветными горшками. Стайлз сидел возле кадки, в которой разрослось лимонное дерево. Он завернулся в плед с ног до головы, поэтому в первую секунду Дерек подумал, что кто-то оставил на скамейке большой свернутый рулон мусора. Но Стайлз повернул голову в его сторону и как-то по-особому шмыгнул носом, приглашая присоединиться. Дерек накинул на него сверху еще один плед и присел рядом.

 

— Пожалуй, я готов тебя простить, — торжественно заявил Стайлз, глядя в темноту блестящими черными глазами.  

— Э-э, что? — переспросил Дерек, который как раз хотел отпустить банальность на тему того, как тут красиво.

— Я готов тебя простить, — повторил Стайлз. — Но при одном условии.

— Я! Тебе! Ничего! Не должен! — прорычал Дерек, мгновенно рассвирепев.

Он так обозлился, что готов был укусить Стайлза за ухо. Надеялся ведь, что обойдется без мерзкого вымогательства. Стайлз казался нормальным, с ним было просто и легко, а выходит…

— Вообще-то должен! — хладнокровно возразил Стайлз. — Ты меня покалечил! Ты меня чуть не убил! Тебе не кажется, что ты должен как-то компенсировать ущерб?

Дерек встал и пошел прочь, сунув руки в карманы куртки.

— Ты можешь сбежать от меня, но не от своей совести! — азартно крикнул ему вслед Стайлз. 

Дерек вздрогнул, словно ему в спину воткнули нож. Стайлз был, несомненно, прав. Он уже понял, что Дерек придерживается правил чести, и мастерски на этом сыграл. Дереку стало горько и неприятно внутри, где-то в животе. Пусто и противно. Он чувствовал себя одураченным и жалким. Придурком, одним словом, лохом. 

Он остановился на пороге, скрипнул зубами и перевел дыхание. Вернулся к Стайлзу, под лимонное дерево, и вытащил чековую книжку.

 

— Сколько?

— Что? — растерялся Стайлз. — Сколько чего?

— В какую сумму ты оцениваешь ущерб? — холодно уточнил Дерек. — Я готов компенсировать.   

Он собирался выписать Стайлзу чек и больше никогда в жизни его не видеть. Приехать домой, снять шлюху — как Стайлз когда-то говорил — и возможно, напиться.

— Ты что, собрался от меня деньгами откупиться? — как-то зло спросил Стайлз. — Ты думаешь, мне можно дать денег и отвязаться?

Дерек заморгал. Он растерялся.

— Мне твои деньги не нужны! — пролаял Стайлз.

Он вскочил, уронил плед, сквозняк принялся трепать подол его ночной рубашки, задрал ее до колен и даже чуточку выше.

— Думаешь, всех можно купить за бабло? Меня нельзя! Уходи! — потребовал Стайлз, чьи длинные уши тоже начали хлопать от ветра. Стайлз выглядел таким трогательным и болезненным, что Дерек никуда не ушел, а убрал чековую книжку обратно в карман, завернул Стайлза в теплые одеяла и пихнул обратно на скамейку.

 

— А чего ты хочешь? — сдался Дерек, ощущая, как в душе разливается иррациональное тепло.

— От тебя ничего! — обидчиво отрезал Стайлз. — К твоему сведению, я отлично зарабатываю!

— Вот и молодец, — миролюбиво похвалил Дерек. — Так что ты хотел от меня? Как я могу компенсировать ущерб?

— С тебя еще и за моральное оскорбление причитается, — мстительно сообщил Стайлз.

Дерек едва не фыркнул. Стайлз был такой живой, непосредственный, командовал Дереком так, словно имел на это право — почему-то это подкупало. Дерек никому не позволял собой командовать, но Стайлз был смешной, несерьезный, и его приказы были такие… нельзя было их воспринимать всерьез, поэтому Дерек это терпел.

 

— В моей докторской не хватает практического материала, — объяснил Стайлз. — Мне нужно закончить практическую часть, а для этого требуется объект изучения.

— И что ты собрался на мне изучать? — заинтересовался Дерек. — Не думаю, что подхожу тебе, я не бросаюсь на других. Я даже мусор всегда выбрасываю в урну. И не курю.

— Похвально, — сообщил Стайлз. — Но мне это неважно. Ты, конечно, образцовый гражданин, но меня интересует другое.

Дерек вскинул бровь.

— Ты ведь чемпион? — уточнил Стайлз.

— Чемпион, — согласился Дерек. — В своей категории непобедимый, ни одного поражения.

Он прикусил язык и сам себе удивился: зачем это он принялся хвастаться перед Стайлзом вещами, которым вообще не придавал особого значения? А вот почему-то захотелось выпятить грудь и распушить хвост. Идиотизм какой-то.

 

— Это замечательно! — обрадовался Стайлз. — Значит, у тебя идеальные породные показатели. Ты позволишь мне себя измерить?

— Что? — не понял Дерек.

— Ты позволишь мне себя измерить, — твердо ответил сам себе Стайлз. — Когда меня выпустят, то есть выпишут, мы встретимся, и я сниму с тебя все мерки.

— Ну… ладно, — Дерек пожал плечами. — Мне несложно.

— Вот и отлично, — безапелляционно заявил Стайлз. — Я напишу тебе мой адрес, зайди ко мне через пару дней.

Дерек кивнул и замолчал. Стайлз тоже молчал и жадно вдыхал воздух, пахнущий неспелыми лимонами. Тишина была приятной, спокойной, без напряжения.

— Хорошо, — вдруг сказал Стайлз. — Красиво, правда?

 

— Стайлз, а ты к какому типу относишься? — неожиданно даже для себя спросил Дерек, которого расслабило это уютное молчание.

— То есть? — пробормотал Стайлз, заглядывая ему в лицо. Он, конечно, сразу понял, о чем Дерек говорит, но сделал вид, что ничегошеньки не понимает.

— После нашего недавнего разговора, — негромко пояснил Дерек, — я немного поискал… оказывается, про вас снято столько порно, никогда не интересовался.

Стайлз уполз куда-то в глубины своего кокона и оттуда поблескивал глазами. И сопел смущенно, почти обиженно.

— К какому ты типу принадлежишь? — поинтересовался Дерек. — У тебя мошонка или петля?

— Ты же мое дело смотрел, — огрызнулся Стайлз. — Там все указано.

— Фотографий там нет, — покачал головой Дерек. — А в обозначениях я не разбираюсь.

— Только фотографий там не хватало! — взвизгнул Стайлз. — Я тебе что, порнозвезда? Я ученый!

— И все-таки?

— Да что ты пристал? — оскорбился Стайлз. — Это неприлично, мы с тобой слишком плохо знакомы, чтобы это обсуждать.

— Видимо, петля, — подытожил Дерек.

— И что с того? — дерзко спросил Стайлз. Он выбрался из одеял и уставился на Дерека с вызовом.

 

Ужасно захотелось поцеловать его в курносый, дерзкий нос, вылизать бархатную переносицу.

 

— Ничего, — Дерек пожал плечами. — Стало интересно. Наверное, поэтому тебе не везет с самками, ты и сам слишком…

Стайлз вдруг бесцеремонно укусил его за руку. Дерек чуть не зарычал от неожиданности, но Стайлз уже отпрянул.

— Я не буду обсуждать такие темы! — заявил он жестко. — Это не твое дело.

— Да неужели? — рассердился Дерек, потирая зудящее место укуса. — А я вот помню, что ты с ушами полез в мою постель.

— Это было научное исследование! — Стайлз покраснел, смущенный двусмысленностью. — У меня был научный интерес, вовсе меня не волнует твоя постель!

— Может, мне тоже начать писать книгу? — задумался Дерек вслух. — «Лживые кокер-спаниели и их склонность к лживости».

— К лживой лживости, — огрызнулся Стайлз.

— Именно, — буркнул Дерек.

Стайлз возмущенно на него гавкнул и притих, услышав, что кто-то проснулся из-за шума от их ссоры.

 

— Пошли обратно, — быстро сказал Дерек. — Пошли, пока не обнаружили, что ты полуночничаешь.

Стайлз вскочил на ноги, но Дерек не позволил ему ползти с черепашьей скоростью, с одеялами подмышкой. Он схватил Стайлза в охапку и потащил его в здание. Стайлз был легкий и вертлявый, крутился и пытался хоть что-то рассмотреть, еще и приглушенно ругался. Ученый, как же.

 

***

Стайлз снимал небольшой одноэтажный коттедж недалеко от кампуса. Дерек проблуждал по одинаковым улицам, где стояли одинаковые дома, пока, наконец, не обнаружил нужный. Он припарковался на обочине и вышел, оглядывая чужое жилье.

Коттедж ничем не отличался от своих клонов. Белый заборчик, гараж, серые стены и красная крыша, небольшая и не очень ухоженная клумба с какими-то отцветшими растениями.

Дерек постоял на пороге, пытаясь привести в порядок мысли и чувства, и постучал в дверь. Постучал сильнее, прождав две минуты. Заколотил со злостью, когда и второе ожидание не принесло результатов.

Дверь распахнулась так неожиданно, что Дерек покачнулся.

 

— Привет! — бодро поздоровался Стайлз. — Что ты ломишься, я не глухой!

Он схватил Дерека за руку — ничему не учится, идиот, — и затащил в дом.

— Будешь кофе? — деловито спросил Стайлз. — Может, чай? Что ты будешь?

«Тебя, — чуть было не сказал Дерек. — Я хочу тебя».

 

До этого он видел Стайлза в больничной рубашке, а на выставке вообще не запомнил. Оказывается, у Стайлза была отличная фигура, отличная — для кокер-спаниеля, конечно. Он был худощавый, но не тощий, ладный и весь такого странного уютного оттенка… Дерек облизывал взглядом его домашние шорты и простую футболку с дурацкой надписью. Шорты были маловаты, плотно обхватывали бедра, поверх них весело и бодро помахивал купированный хвост. А футболка наоборот оказалась уже растянутой, выцветшей, болталась, приоткрывая в свободном вороте то плечо, то тонкую ключицу. Дерек понял, что так просто из этого дома не уйдет. Он мысленно взмолился лишь о том, чтобы Стайлз не натворил глупостей, не сопротивлялся себе во вред, потому что Дерек был готов его изнасиловать, лишь бы заполучить это тело в свои объятия.    

 

— Ты пьешь сладкий кофе? — спросил Стайлз, вынырнув из небольшой кухни. — Обычно вы, большие парни, не употребляете сахар, но я подумал…

— Откуда ты знаешь, что мы употребляем? — усмехнулся Дерек. — Снова в телевизоре сказали?

— Ну да, — Стайлз кивнул, поставил на журнальный столик две кружки, сахарницу и, зачем-то, солонку и перечницу.

— А это что? — удивился Дерек, кивнув в их сторону.

— Не знаю, — глупо ответил Стайлз, глядя на него восторженными, блестящими глазами. — Я вообще думал, что ты забьешь и не придешь.

— Я же обещал, — Дерек пожал плечами. — Что ты там собрался мерить?

 

Стайлз вскочил и бросился к компьютеру, принялся что-то распечатывать. Принтер зашуршал, выплевывая листы. Дерек пил кофе и чувствовал неладное, потому что эти листы все не кончались и не кончались.

 

— Это что такое вообще? — осторожно поинтересовался Дерек, наблюдая за вертлявой задницей в тесных шортах.

— Это анкета, — с гордостью объяснил Стайлз и вдруг приуныл. — Ты, наверное, единственный, кто ее заполнит. Я думал, у меня будет много объектов, но на нашей кафедре нет альфа-граждан, тогда я обратился на соседнюю…

Дерек слушал про злоключения Стайлза. Сочувствовать он не мог, только порадоваться, что Стайлзу по затылку не дали за такую тему и такую наглость. Дереку просто нравилось смотреть, как Стайлз морщит нос, как он моргает, как иногда взметаются его уши от резких движений.

 

— Я готов, — перебил Дерек причитания Стайлза о том, что никто не ценит науку.

Стайлз заткнулся, посмотрел на него почти стеснительно и взял со стола рулетку.

— Тебе… тебе придется раздеться, — нерешительно сказал он. — Чтобы… без погрешности, но если хочешь — можешь не раздеваться!

— Для меня это не проблема, — спокойно ответил Дерек. — На арене все дерутся без одежды, я не боюсь наготы.

Он действительно разделся — делать это перед Стайлзом было так приятно — и выпрямился, подавив глупое желание показаться во всей красоте.

 

— Ага, — пробормотал Стайлз. — Угу. Да.

Он осторожно подошел и попросил:

— Вытяни руки.

Дерек послушался, и Стайлз принялся прикладывать ленту и записывать всякие показатели и обхваты.

— Ты мне, случаем, не собираешься сшить костюм? — не выдержал Дерек, наблюдая, как Стайлз все прикладывает и замеряет.

— Я не умею шить, — рассеянно отмахнулся Стайлз.

Его запах стал тоньше и слаще. Дерек принюхался и заволновался. Стайлз пах желанием. Ну, по крайней мере, с этим прояснилось — обойдется без насилия.

 

— Мне… мне надо измерить твои ноги, — неловко признался Стайлз, одергивая футболку.

— Измеряй, — позволил Дерек.

Стайлз вздохнул и опустился перед ним на колени. У Дерека в глазах вспыхнули блестящие искры. Стайлз стоял смирно, покорно, идеально — достаточно было крепко взять его за уши и насадить пастью на член. Тем более, что именно на член, твердый и влажный, Стайлз и смотрел. Даже слюнки потекли.

Дерек терпеливо ждал, но Стайлз сумел кое-как взять себя в руки, схватил свою рулетку и снова принялся прикладывать ее то так, то этак. Течной сучкой от него разило почти невыносимо. Дерек стиснул кулаки и вонзил когти в мякоть ладоней, чтобы не сорваться.

 

— Очень познавательно, — пробормотал Стайлз и наклонился, записывая показания.

— Если ты не разденешься сам, я разорву твои тряпки, — честно предупредил Дерек.

Стайлз застыл, потом медленно отложил ручку и рулетку и стащил футболку. Под ней обнаружились острые лопатки и худые плечи, усыпанные крошечными черными пятнышками.  Стайлз расстегнул шорты, переступил через них и замер, обхватив себя руками. Дерек таращился на его поясницу, на его возбужденно приподнятый хвост, под которым поблескивала выступившая смазка.

 

Дерек крепко взял его за бедра и перекинул через спинку дивана. Стайлз охнул, его колени расползлись, приоткрывая все, что было между ногами. Стайлз издал какой-то испуганный писк, попытался высвободиться, проползти вперед, но Дерек предупреждающе вонзил когти ему в бока. Наконец-то он мог гладить эти худые бедра и гибкую спинку, мог кусать за плечи и загривок.

Дерек опустился на колени и заставил Стайлза широко расставить ноги, показать себя. Стайлз всхлипнул. Мошонки у него не было. Дерек читал, что обычно встречаются член и петля, способная к зачатию, реже — полностью рабочий член с мошонкой и недоразвитая петля, не способная зачать. И, кажется, существовало крайне малое, меньше процента, количество гермафродитов, у которых было и то, и другое, и все рабочее. Стайлз же не мог никому заделать щенков, но мог выносить их сам.

 

Дерек оскалился и принялся лизать влажные, вкусные складки. Стайлз всхлипывал, поскуливал, метался, пытаясь то сбежать, то насадиться Дереку на нос. Кстати, неплохая идея. Дерек принялся лизать еще усерднее, тычась носом глубже. Он ощущал, что Стайлз тугой, что он совсем неразработанный, новенький в мире взрослых игр.

Дерек отстранился, облизнулся и встал.

— Нам нельзя, — лживо прошептал Стайлз. — Не нужно, Дерек. Мы же разнопородные, нельзя.

— Ага, — согласился Дерек, подтянул его задницу выше и похлопал по ягодицам.

— Нет, — бубнил Стайлз, свесившись вниз головой, ткнувшись физиономией в подушку. — Это опасно, а вдруг мы повяжемся, это неприемлемо, Дерек, перестань…

 

Дерек осторожно вставил два пальца, проверяя, насколько петля раскрыта и готова принять его. Внутри все было горячее и очень скользкое. Дерек рыкнул от нетерпения, крепко взял Стайлза за бедра, — как хотел, как мечтал буквально! — и начал насаживать на себя.

Он не спешил, не гнался за секундным удовольствием. Потихоньку растягивал Стайлза под свой член, растрахивал его, заставляя изгибаться, и сам менял угол. Стайлз подвывал в подушку, громко и сладко. Моментально забыл про «нельзя» и «неприемлемо», похотливый сученок.  Дерек попробовал взять темп побыстрее и понял, что Стайлз сможет его выдержать.

 

Теперь Стайлз потявкивал на каждый толчок, хрипел и подмахивал своей ладной, вертлявой задницей. Дерек даже не заметил, как начал засаживать целиком и крепко, с оттяжкой. Он пару раз выходил и снова входил, раскрывая дырку еще шире. Стайлз что-то булькал в подушку, захлебывался слюной, о чем-то жалобно попискивал и продолжал сладко, призывно тявкать.

Дерек навалился на него всем телом, ощущая, как пропихивает внутрь крупный, горячий узел. Стайлз завизжал, задергал задними лапами, но куда он мог убежать? Дерек прижал его к себе, предупреждающе вцепился зубами в загривок и подвигал бедрами, чтобы убедиться: он повязал Стайлза, он полностью вставил в него член, Стайлз принял его член до основания, принял его узел и примет его сперму.

Дерек задышал с присвистом, сжал зубы еще сильнее и принялся изливаться в горячее, мягкое, гостеприимное тело Стайлза. Стайлз хныкал и пачкал диванную обивку почти прозрачным, безжизненным семенем.

 

— Ты цел? — спросил Дерек, отдышавшись.

— Ноги затекли, — хрипло сказал Стайлз. — Ты меня сейчас расплющишь.

Дерек примерился и приподнял его, подхватив поперек живота. Узел терся внутри Стайлза, вызывал такие ощущения, что Дереку хотелось тонко скулить от удовольствия. Стайлз болтался в руках, как пакет с тряпками, и постанывал. Дерек кое-как донес его до соседней двери, за которой обнаружилась спальня, и аккуратно устроился с ним на кровати.

 

— Здорово, — честно проговорил Дерек,  наслаждаясь послевкусием. — Так у меня никогда раньше не было.

Стайлз что-то проворчал. Его мордашка была вся мокрая от слез и слюны. Дерек аккуратно повернул его лицо к себе и принялся нежно вылизывать под тихое, умиротворенное сопение.

 

*** 

Стайлз выругался спросонья, спросил, куда Дерек дел его голографические линеечки, и снова затих. Дерек проснулся. Не совсем проснулся — не настолько, чтобы вылезать из кровати. Тем более, утро было раннее-раннее, солнце золотило подоконник, но в спальню еще не попало. Дерек поерзал и замер, когда спящий Стайлз властно положил руку ему на грудь, повернулся и почти забрался на Дерека, облапил его, ткнулся сухим носом в шею и принялся громко, сонно сопеть. Дерек поморщился, ощутив, что Стайлз капает на него слюной.

 

Первые два или три дня Стайлз ходил по пустынному лофту, как по музею. Он на все смотрел, ничего не трогал и все время нервничал. Дереку, с интересом за ним наблюдавшему, это в какой-то момент надоело. Он подозвал Стайлза, схватил первую попавшуюся вазу, которую модный дизайнер поставил на модный столик, и грохнул ее об пол. Модная ваза брызнула дождем модных осколков. Глаза у Стайлза стали круглые и глупые.

— Видишь? — указал Дерек. — Мне плевать на это барахло. Хватит трястись, можешь тут все переколотить.

 

Стайлз успокоился. И Дерек тоже успокоился, заметив, что Стайлз вдохнул в его нежилой, пустой лофт искру жизни. Дерек не был уверен, что им стоит съезжаться, но кататься туда-сюда до кампуса и обратно он утомился. Он и так все чаще оставался на ночь в коттедже Стайлза, в его одноместной кровати, служа Стайлзу одновременно и подушкой и одеялом.

 

Стайлз от него ничего не требовал и ничего у него не просил. После того, как они начали спать вместе, Стайлз не прекращал его дразнить и нарываться. Он вообще не изменился, и его отношение к Дереку — легкомысленное и несерьезное, не изменилось тоже. Как ни странно, именно это убедило Дерека в том, что им надо пожить вместе. Дерек не любил навязчивости, но Стайлз вел себя так, словно в любой момент мог начисто забыть, кто такой Дерек, хотя прошлой же ночью визжал на узле и умолял разрешить ему кончить.

 

Поэтому когда Дерек предложил Стайлзу переехать к нему - он хотел увидеть реакцию. Стайлз вытащил из чулана доску, взял маркер и педантично расписал все плюсы и минусы своего переезда — даже для него это было ботанство, но Дерека такой подход позабавил. В плюсы Стайлз записал «неплохой секс», в минусы «отвратительный высокомерный самовлюбленный дурацкий характер». Наверное, именно в тот момент Дерек понял, что влюблен по уши. Хотя бы потому, что Стайлз видел в нем нечто большее, чем чемпиона породы и источник дохода, даже характер вон разглядел, высокомерный и самовлюбленный.

 

В итоге Стайлз переехал, не забывая ворчать, какое делает одолжение, и уже через неделю его свирепой кудряшной оккупации жилье Дерека разительно изменилось. Дерек не очень любил этот дом, несмотря на престижный район. Дереку вообще было все равно, где испытывать одиночество — среди дизайнерских побрякушек, в своей машине, на арене «Псарни» или в канаве под мостом. Но Стайлз убрал куда подальше претенциозные статуэтки и композиции из искусственных фруктов, и разбросал везде свои распечатки, свои вещи, одежду, какой-то хлам, кружки с недопитым кофе и темным ободком. Засыпал огромную постель Дерека своей шерстью. Заставил стеклянную полку в ванной своими дешевыми шампунями для длинношерстных кудряшек. Превратил, словом, жилье Дерека в обжитой свинарник.

И почему-то Дереку стало приятно тут жить. Его теперь тянуло домой, хотя раньше он только приходил на ночь, и то далеко не всегда. Теперь же после боев он сразу топал в лофт, словно Стайлз посадил его на цепь. А Стайлз вовсе не сажал, Стайлз вообще плевать хотел — приходит Дерек или нет. Он просто готовил ужин на двоих и занимался своими делами, и Дерек подозревал, что если он как-нибудь не придет, Стайлз преспокойно слопает и его порцию и будет смотреть фильмы или читать свои мудреные книжки, или еще чем-нибудь займется, совершенно не страдая от его отсутствия. Проверять Дерек не решился.

 

 

Он медленно, осторожно снял с себя спящего Стайлза и уложил его на живот. Стайлз задрыгал ногами, побежал куда-то во сне, но быстро затих, когда Дерек укрыл его одеялом. Сон ушел, Дерек чувствовал себя бодрым и практически веселым. Он натянул домашние свободные штаны, включил кофеварку и принялся отжиматься: без счета, просто так, для собственного удовольствия. Кофеварка громко, требовательно щелкнула. Дерек встал и встряхнул головой. Он практически не вспотел, это был боевой рефлекс — немедленно стряхнуть кровь и пот с глаз, хотя ни крови, ни пота толком и не было.

 

Он налил в кружку кофе, добавил сливки и сахар, но пить не стал. Дерек не любил горячие напитки, от них портилось обоняние. Он поддернул штаны и снова принялся отжиматься. Мышцы сладко ныли от нагрузки, послушно тянулись, вены на руках вспухали. Дерек затылком почувствовал чужой взгляд. Он дернул ушами, не отвлекаясь, но Стайлз настойчиво позвал:

— Иди сюда.

 

Дерек остановился и посмотрел на него. Стайлз валялся на спине, бесстыдно раздвинув ноги и выставив живот. Уши разметались, нос уже влажно поблескивал, да и вообще — взгляд был томный и призывный. Дерек стал и сдернул штаны.

— Ты можешь сделать зарядку на мне, —  похотливо сказал Стайлз, его хвост доброжелательно мельтешил по простыне.

Стайлз, открывший для себя плотские радости, стал таким развратным, что Дерек даже начал побаиваться. Он выпустил джина из бутылки… оставалось надеяться, что это добрый джин, которого Дерек сумеет ублажить.

— Мне с утра на тренировку, — сообщил Дерек. — А вечером у меня бой.

Стайлз пожал плечами.

— А я и не требую от тебя выкладываться на полную, — произнес он лениво. — Можешь даже без узла, если не хочешь…

Он посмотрел на Дерека так, что Дерек сразу понял — он в лепешку расшибется, но придется устраивать полноценную вязку, иначе Стайлз его потом задразнит.

 

Вечером он постоял перед дверью — своей же дверью в свое же логово. Впервые в жизни боялся заходить. Впервые оказался слабым. Дерек боялся напугать Стайлза своим временно обезображенным лицом. И боялся, что Стайлзу будет совершенно наплевать. Не знал, что хуже. Наконец он вытащил ключи и вошел внутрь, порадовавшись полумраку. Стайлз валялся на диване, читал книжку и даже ухом не повел в его сторону.

 

— Я устал, иду спать, — быстро проговорил Дерек. Он дошел, стараясь не прихрамывать, до кровати, торопливо разделся, забрался под одеяло и затих.

Он почти задремал, купаясь в тупых отголосках боли, но матрас промялся сбоку, одеяло поползло в сторону. Дерек вскинулся, прикрыл ладонью глаза от яркого света.

— Вот как, — спокойно констатировал Стайлз. — Так и подумал. Кто тебя перевязал?

— Вообще-то, на арене работают врачи, — хрипло сказал Дерек, часто моргая.

— Хуевые врачи, — заметил Стайлз. — Лежи смирно.

 

Дерек мог бы поспорить насчет врачебной квалификации, но решил помолчать. Стайлз принялся осматривать его — затянувшиеся шрамы на ребрах, прокушенную левую лапу, разорванное лицо и горло.

— Кто тебя так отделал? — спросил Стайлз и, поймав его в некрепкий захват, принялся зализывать следы на лице.

— Тяжелый бой, — пояснил Дерек.

— Ты проиграл? — Стайлз на секунду оторвался от своего занятия и заглянул Дереку в глаза.

— Выиграл, — признался Дерек. — Чудом. Эннис недооценил меня. Я убил его.

Стайлз помолчал. Дерек думал, что он что-то скажет, но Стайлз вернулся к своему занятию и начал зализывать ему горло.

 

— Никаких комментариев? — не удержался Дерек. — Не скажешь, что я убийца?

— Кажется, он тебя самого чуть не загрыз, — заметил Стайлз и занялся его ребрами. — На тебе все хорошо заживает.

— Да, мы… погорячились, — сознался Дерек.

Он не стал рассказывать, что на ринге Эннис открыто, с похабным любопытством спросил, правда ли, что Дерек натягивает какую-то третьесортную шавку.

«А то смотри, — сказал Эннис, — я могу подогнать тебе нормальных девочек».

«А что, хорошая жучка? — не утерпел Эннис. — Может, познакомишь, когда наиграешься? Неужели что-то стоящее?»

«Да что ты психуешь? — заорал на него окровавленный и растрепанный Эннис, когда Дерек попытался его убить. — Ты совсем с катушек слетел из-за какой-то беспородной сучки?»

А потом Эннис попытался его убить в отместку, но Дерек успел первым. Эннис был мертв. Они не были близкими друзьями, так… приятелями. И Эннис — его приятель, неплохой, в сущности, мужик, был мертвее мертвого. Из-за кокер-спаниеля, который залез Дереку в постель.

 

Дерек выдохнул и взглянул на Стайлза. Тот, почувствовав перемену в настроении, отстранился, сел на пятки и внимательно посмотрел на Дерека, пытался что-то найти в его физиономии.

— Нужно перевязать тебе руку, — сказал Стайлз.

— Так заживет, — сказал Дерек. — Я посплю, ладно?

— Я запакую твой ужин, — согласился Стайлз. — Захочешь — поешь, в холодильник уберу. Я не буду шуметь, спи, конечно…

— Теперь ты видел меня раненым, — невпопад проговорил Дерек. — Не разочарован?

Стайлз засмеялся, как-то нерадостно, тревожно.

— Дерек, — произнес он, глядя в сторону. — Знаешь, ты теперь не только убийца… ты, кажется, скоро станешь отцом.

 

***

— Дерек, мужик! — с энтузиазмом позвал Итан. — Мы собираемся завалиться на всю ночь в «Джунгли», ты с нами?

— Он не пойдет, — тут же хмыкнул Дюкалион. — Наш малыш Дерек теперь семейный человек.

 

Дюкалион был старый, он тренировал альфа-сук. Ругаться и спорить с ним было бесполезно, он мог переубедить даже такую стерву, как Кали.

 

— Ну да, — спокойно признал Дерек. — И что?

Кажется, его старая компания немного удивилась. Они не ждал, что Дерек так отреагирует.

— Да ничего, — Дюкалион пожал плечами. — Закупаешься памперсами?

— Еще нет, — доброжелательно ответил Дерек. — Как только начну — сразу тебе отчитаюсь.

Он не утерпел, показал зубы, и Дюк немного унялся.

 

— Не верю своим ушам, — пробормотал Эйдан. — Дерека посадили на цепь. И кто она?

— Ты совсем не в курсе? — с показным добродушием удивился Дюк. — Это не самочка, это кокер-спаниель.

Эйдан расхохотался, решив, что это шутка, и заткнулся, увидев, что кроме него никто не смеется.

— Серьезно? Ох, Дерек, прости.

Дерек пожал плечами и отвернулся. Он думал закончить тренировку и пойти домой, но теперь испытывал такое свирепое желание убивать, что решил задержаться и еще немного побить грушу. Лучше так, чем устроить драку вне арены.

 

Он почти успокоился, тяжелая боксерская груша гудела от его ударов и раскачивалась, как маятник.

— Привет, милый, — сказала Кали, остановившись неподалеку.

— Привет, — злобно ответил Дерек.

И снова выругал себя — надо было сваливать.

— Ходит слушок, что ты обрел семейное счастье? — Кали почти скучающе посмотрела на свои ухоженные коготки, кокетливо поправила гладко зачесанные черные волосы.

 

Несколько лет назад они пытались повязаться. Ничего из этого не получилось, вязка не принесла результатов. Кали не очень нравился Дерек, да и она ему была не мила. Однако Дерек признавал, что с точки зрения чистоты породы лучшую самку ему было и не найти. Кали была чемпионом породы, как и он сам. Грациозная, ловкая, быстрая и красивая самка добермана. Только Дереку инстинктивно хотелось прикрыть яйца руками каждый раз, когда Кали на него смотрела — плотоядно и похотливо.

 

— Ты в курсе, что наш Дерек стал примерным муженьком? — Кали придержала кого-то за плечо и зубасто улыбнулась.

Отлично. Еще одна его бывшая неудачная попытка. Осталось позвонить Кейт — тогда можно начинать обед из трех, а то и четырех блюд: Дерек большой, они будут долго и сладострастно обсасывать его косточки.

— Привет, Дженнифер, — процедил Дерек, даже не пытаясь выглядеть дружелюбным.

— Так это правда?! — обрадовалась Дженнифер — красивая овчарка. — Дерек, расскажи мамочке, кто покорил твое каменное сердце?

— Ты не моя мамочка, — возразил Дерек — Извините, я спешу.

— Ну да, ну да, — пропела Кали. — Мы в курсе. Спешишь спрятаться под хвостом у своего кокера.

— Серьезно? — Дженнифер посмотрела на Кали, потом на Дерека. — Так это правда кокер-спаниель? А я думала, все шутят.

 

Она принялась смеяться, задрав голову и показав красивую шею. Дерек, хоть и был зол, невольно оценил красоту этой породистой, скульптурной шеи. Даже Кали, что странно, посмотрела с интересом.

 

— Да, это правда, — холодно сказал Дерек. — Он действительно кокер-спаниель, я действительно с ним живу.

— Но почему? — неожиданно серьезно спросила Кали.

Она подошла ближе, заглянула Дереку в лицо своими темными, выразительными глазами.

— Почему ты с ним живешь, Дерек? Что в нем такого?

Дерек пожал плечами.

— Я не знаю, — признался он. — Я не искал в нем ничего такого, а нашлось. И скоро у нас будут щенки.

Он сам не знал, зачем брякнул. Кали отшатнулась, обернулась и посмотрела на Дженнифер с выражением бессильной злобы на лице.

— Поздравляю, — выплюнула она наконец таким тоном, словно желала ему смерти.

Дженнифер тоже кивнула, глядя на Дерека, как на предателя. Они ушли, не оборачиваясь, и Дерек наконец-то выдохнул.

 

Он подозревал, что все сведется к этому. Общество понимающе относилось к случайным, несерьезным связям. Все понимали, что альфа может позволить себе увлечься симпатичной попкой. Однако, когда все становилось серьезно, включался общественный прессинг.

Дерек не знал, сколько сможет продержаться. Сначала над ним будут посмеиваться. Потом будут смеяться открыто. Потом слухи выйдут за пределы «Псарни», и зрители начнут приходить на его бои не потому, что он чемпион и лучший боец в своей категории, а потому что он тот чудак, который решил жить с какой-то болонкой. Его будут осматривать с таким интересом, словно у него на лбу клеймо Стайлза.

 

В конце концов Арджент вызовет его к себе в кабинет, угостит сигарой, хорошей выпивкой и заведет неспешную дружескую беседу. Что-нибудь вроде: «Я давно тебя знаю, малыш, ты же рос в нашем клубе, буквально на моих глазах. Не позволяй слепой страсти испортить тебе жизнь». В общем, дружеские беседы будут становиться все холоднее, пока, наконец, его не попросят уйти из клуба добровольно, не бросать тень на репутацию «Псарни». Одно хорошо: Дерек уже скопил капитал, чтобы безбедно прожить и без боев. Хотя он будет зверски скучать по этому. Он рожден, чтобы драться, бой в его крови, в мирной жизни он не найдет себе места.

 

Дерек устало отодвинул тяжелую дверь лофта и у порога едва не наткнулся на Стайлза.

— Я не выдержал и распаковал железную дорогу! — выпалил Стайлз. — Дерек, к черту, давай поиграем!

Это, наверное, и было то, что Дерек нашел в Стайлзе.

 

Несколько дней назад он поддался импульсу и зачем-то купил шикарную железную дорогу, с вагончиками, локомотивом, туннелем и горкой, декорациями, семафорами и маленькими фигурками. Стайлз, увидев коробки, только закатил глаза.

— Это щенкам, — оправдывался Дерек. — Как только они подрастут, будет им игрушка.

Ему до детской истерики хотелось уже распаковать все это, собрать и наслаждаться. И Стайлз отлично понял его желание.

 

— Я только собрал, — сказал Стайлз. — Ждал тебя, вдвоем интересней!

— Привет, — Дерек улыбнулся, поцеловал его во влажный нос и ощутил, как отпускает напряжение.

Стайлз напялил его белую майку: она оказалось ему велика, болталась на плечах, а подол цеплялся за бедра. Зато она оказалась широкой, хоть и натянулась спереди на круглом, тугом животе. Дерек наклонился и приветственно поцеловал живот. Стайлз довольно завилял хвостом, отпихнул Дерека в плечо и строго сказал:

— Ужинать. А потом запустим вагончики, да?

— Да! — обрадовался Дерек. — Я уж думал, ты не предложишь.

— Я боялся, что однажды проснусь посреди ночи, а ты будешь горько рыдать, обнимая коробку, — серьезно ответил Стайлз. — Решил не испытывать твое терпение.

Дерек потрепал его за ухо, свернул в ванную и через несколько минут вышел оттуда бодрый и спокойный.

 

— Ужинать, — позвал Стайлз. — Садись.

Он выронил ложку, наклонился за ней, и Дерек успел рассмотреть упругую круглую попку.

— Ты без белья? — спросил он недоверчиво.

Ему временно расхотелось есть. Зато захотелось чего-то другого.

— Оно давит на живот, — признался Стайлз, смущенно одергивая подол майки. — А твои боксеры с меня сваливаются.

Дерек встал и притер Стайлза к барной стойке. В глазах у Стайлза светились довольные желтые искорки. Дерек смутно подумал, что его, кажется, провели, как безмозглого кобеля, буквально помахали перед носом хвостом. Вот мелкий, хитрый кокер.

 

Дерек подхватил Стайлза и осторожно уложил на спину.

— Нормально?

— Терпимо, — равнодушно ответил Стайлз, словно не лежал беременный, похотливый, с раздвинутыми ногами и в задранной до груди чужой майке.

Дерек ухмыльнулся, расстегнул штаны и пару раз подрочил член, пока тот не отвердел окончательно.

— Без узла, — предупредил Стайлз. — Я собирался поужинать, я же не ты, не животное.

И уложил Дереку ноги на плечи. Не животное, как же.

 

Дерек подхватил его бедра и принялся насаживать на себя. Стайлз урчал, вздыхал и тоненько потявкивал. Дерека с ума сводили эти беспомощные, почти детские звуки — может, Стайлз и был прав, может в Дереке, где-нибудь глубоко в душе, жил отвратительный педофил, который наслаждался маленьким слабым партнером.

Слабый партнер треснул Дерека по носу пяткой.

— Не отвлекайся, — заявил Стайлз требовательно и жадно. — Я хочу еще.

 

Дерек вздохнул и навалился, стараясь не придавить живот. Стайлз ерзал под ним на спине, как черепаха, которую перевернули вверх тормашками. Начал сладко жмуриться, обхватил Дерека за шею, потянул на себя и принялся целовать в лицо. Дерек лизнул круглую черную кнопку его носа, и тоже стал целовать, навязывая свой ритм. Стайлз охнул ему в рот и затрясся, куснув напоследок Дерека за подбородок.

Дерек отпрянул и кончил ему на живот, залив шерсть спермой, размазавая ее ладонью и втирая в кожу. Стайлз тяжело дышал, смотрел ему в глаза и облизывался. Потом лизнул Дерека в щеку и неловко, неуклюже сполз со стойки.

 

*** 

— Говорят, у тебя скоро появятся щенки? — почти равнодушно спросила Кира Юкимура, перебинтовывая Дереку руку.

Кира была приветливая, миленькая, всегда доброжелательная рыженькая айну. Она чем-то походила на лисицу, но эта схожесть была не во внешности, а в ускользающем выражении хитрых глаз. Дерек не думал, что Кира такая уж милашка, какой ее все считают. Впрочем, назвать ее злюкой или стервой он тоже не мог.

 

— Да, — ответил Дерек, подставляя шею для перевязки. — Через месяц.

— Уже думал, в какой приемник их отдашь? — поинтересовалась Кира, разматывая бинт. — У меня есть связи, я могу похлопотать…

— Что? — переспросил Дерек, оцепенев. — Какой еще приемник?

Кира тоже замолчала и заглянула ему в лицо своей улыбчивой, но теперь необычно серьезной мордочкой.

— Я думала, ты сразу откажешься от потомства, — объяснила она. — Все так думают. Ты ведь повязался с кокером, сам понимаешь, что он тебе принесет.

— Да, — прохрипел Дерек, переживая момент ледяного бешенства. — Он принесет моих щенков, которых я никуда не отдам. Что за херня?

Кира взяла его за руку, но не для медицинской помощи, а просто так, подбадривая.

 

— Дерек, — проговорила она, подбирая слова. — Я проходила практику в приемниках, я видела, каких уродцев туда сдают на воспитание…     

— Какое это имеет отношение ко мне? — рассвирипел Дерек.

— А ты как думаешь? — Кира прищурилась. — Ты думаешь, твой кокер принесет тебе чемпионов породы? Дерек, нельзя вязаться с другими породами… вернее, можно, но ты себе представляешь, какими будут ваши щенки?

— Нет, — глухо признался Дерек. — Не представляю.

— Тебе нельзя было, — Кира покачала головой. — То, что ты свои гены разбрасываешь — это твое дело, но ты не подумал о последствиях.

— Не подумал, — согласился Дерек, который только сейчас действительно задался вопросом: а что родится у Стайлза?

 

Дерек никогда не был снобом, в отличие от Стайлза, кстати, и своим генам он никакого сакрального значения не придавал. Это окружающие тряслись над его спермой. А выходит, все не так-то просто.

 

— У меня есть связи, — терпеливо повторила Кира. — Если хочешь, я могу устроить твоих щенков в хороший частный приемник. Там их воспитают, обучат… в общем, на улицу не попадут.

Дерек покачал головой.

— Нет, я как-нибудь… я сам справлюсь.

— Как законопослушный гражданин, я хочу тебе напомнить, что инфантицид запрещен, — Кира помолчала. — Но если тела не найдут…

— Замолчи! — оборвал ее Дерек. — Даже слышать не хочу.

Кира пожала плечами.

— Если передумаешь — позвони мне, — сказала она. — Я помогу.

 

Дерек, оставшись в одиночестве, принялся собираться домой. После этих слов, в общем-то, легкомысленных, он потерял покой. Для Киры, у которой не было ни постоянного партнера, ни детей, все было так просто и правильно. Есть твоя порода, есть стандарты, есть общественное мнение, в конце концов.

 

Дерек впервые в своей семейной жизни задержался в «Псарне» почти до закрытия. Он не хотел ехать домой, где ждал Стайлз. Он все думал и думал, гонял мысли по кругу. Пытался понять, что такое растет в животе у Стайлза. До этого Дерек представлял щенков абстрактно, не сомневался, что это будут породистые маленькие доберманы. Но теперь ему казалось, что в Стайлзе сидят маленькие уродцы с искривленными, хлипкими тельцами. Те, кого он никогда не видел, но о которых слышал — уличные крысята, выходящие только ночью. Выродки.

 

— Где ты был?! — завопил Стайлз, налетев на него у порога. — Дерек, твою мать! Ты что, снова подрался?

— Что? — рассеянно спросил Дерек, прикипев взглядом к круглому, тяжелому животу.

Стайлзу оставался месяц, но он уже выглядел так, словно был на сносях.

— Я задержался на тренировке, — соврал Дерек.

Хотя почему соврал, сказал правду. Он действительно устроил себе дополнительную тренировку и задержался.

 

— Ты мог бы позвонить, — обвиняюще сказал Стайлз. — Что я должен был думать? Уже поздно, а тебя нет. Ты ведь не клерком служишь, я решил, что тебя… сильно искалечили.

— Нет, все в порядке, — пробормотал Дерек, который никак не мог оторвать взгляда от этого покачивающегося живота. Как приворожило. Он все смотрел и думал — сколько их, этих щенков, и что они собой представляют.

Стайлз громко щелкнул у него перед носом.

— Очнись! Ты будешь ужинать?

— Буду, наверное, — согласился Дерек, поморгав. — Что ты панику развел? Когда хочу, тогда и прихожу.

Во взгляде Стайлза что-то изменилось. Захлопнулись какие-то ставни, выпускающие свет его души. Взгляд стал холодный, жесткий и оценивающий.

— Да пожалуйста, — прохладно ответил Стайлз. — Мне все равно, просто твой ужин остыл.

— Подогреешь, — огрызнулся Дерек.

Стайлз помолчал, кивнул и ушел к кухонному острову. Дерек выдохнул и пошел за ним.

 

Вечер прошел так неуютно, что и на следующий день Дерек задержался на арене допоздна. Ему не хотелось ехать домой, следить все время за Стайлзом взглядом. Ему парадоксально казалось, что из Стайлза вот-вот полезет какая-то гадость. Дерек, в общем-то, осознавал, что его навязчивая идея похожа на психоз, но поделать с собой ничего не мог. Он… испугался. Стайлз больше не вопил на него и ничего не требовал. Читал книжку, громко листая страницы, и даже не пошевелился, когда Дерек пришел ближе к полночи и принялся подогревать свою еду.

 

Весь день за спиной у Дерека шушукались вовсю, видимо, Кира растрепала. Дерек чувствовал себя усталым. Он остановился у зеркала и заглянул в свою измученную физиономию с несчастными, затравленными глазами. Он стал сам себе противен — бегает от проблемы, как жалкий пекинес. В конце концов, они взрослые граждане, они сложившаяся пара, нужно обсудить их проблему и решить, что делать со щенками.

Дерека сразу стало легче, когда он поставил перед собой цель. На этот раз он не стал задерживаться, а наоборот закончил тренировку раньше — к счастью, на этот день бой не назначали — и поехал домой.

 

Лофт был перевернут вверх ногами. Стайлз деловито пытался запихнуть в чемодан стопку футболок. Он вздрогнул, увидев Дерека, и поджал хвост.

— Что ты делаешь? — удивленно спросил Дерек, застыв на пороге. — Это что значит?

Он сразу понял ответ, как только увидел разбросанные вещи. Просто не мог в него поверить.

 

— Я ухожу от тебя, — заявил Стайлз. — Это значит, что мы расстаемся.

— Ты шутишь? — не поверил Дерек.

Стайлз отрицательно покачал головой и принялся фаршировать сумку своим бельем.

— Стайлз, — позвал Дерек. — Посмотри на меня и объяснись, пожалуйста.

Он старался говорить мягко и спокойно, не рычать, хотя больше всего ему хотелось вышвырнуть чемоданы в окно. Происходило что-то такое дикое, чему Дерек не мог найти объяснений.

— Что тут непонятного? — с прохладцей уточнил Стайлз.

Он обернулся, поглядел на Дерека и вдруг закричал:

— Ты что, меня за идиота держишь?! Думаешь, я не знаю, что в вашем гадюшнике происходит? Дерек, там Скотт работает! Он мне все рассказывал — и как тебя дразнят из-за меня, и как тебя уговаривают избавиться от меня и передушить щенков.      

 

Точно, Скотт. Незаметный, шустрый Скотт, который сливал Стайлзу все то, что Дерек пытался от него скрыть. Надо было придушить Скотта и выбросить в мусорный контейнер.

 

— Но я же ничего не… — начал Дерек.

— Я по твоей морде вижу, как ты «не»! — заорал Стайлз. — Ты только и делаешь, что пялишься на меня и думаешь — достаточно ли я хорош для тебя или можно меня прямо сейчас вышвырнуть вон!

Дерек задышал тяжело, переживая острое желание врезать Стайлзу по уху.

— Мне это не подходит! — заявил Стайлз. — Ты ненадежен, чемпион. Я не могу на тебя положиться и рисковать я сейчас тоже не могу. А вдруг я сдохну, когда ощенюсь? А ты сдашь моих детей в какую-нибудь душегубку или шею им свернешь… нет.

— Ну и что ты будешь делать? — спросил Дерек, дрожа от ярости. — Кому ты сейчас такой нужен?

Стайлз показал мелкие, острые зубки, зарычал, но быстро справился с собой.

 

— Я уеду к папе, — сказал он решительно.

— И что ты ему скажешь? — Дерек ухмыльнулся. — Что ты вот-вот наплодишь уродцев от добермана? Думаешь, он будет в восторге?

— Уродцев? — тихо повторил Стайлз.

Он поник, уши жалобно опустились, хвост прижался к ногам.

— Мне не о чем с тобой говорить, Хейл, — постановил он наконец. — Не мешай.

— Стайлз, погоди, — произнес Дерек, осознав, что от обиды он тоже перегнул. — Куда ты поедешь? Ты точно уверен, что отец тебе обрадуется?

— Ну да, — ответил Стайлз без тени сомнения. — Он ведь мой отец.

Дерек заткнулся. Стайлз быстро распихал остатки своих вещей в чемоданы и вызвал такси.

 

— Погоди, — попросил Дерек. — Давай поговорим, не будем делать то, о чем потом пожалеем.

— Я уже сделал, — напомнил Стайлз, глядя Дереку в переносицу. — Я связался с тобой. Позволил себе поверить, что ты нормальный, хороший… нет нормальных альф, вы все… такие.

— И ты вот так просто уйдешь? — не выдержал Дерек. — Просто все перечеркнешь?

— Ну да, — Стайлз пожал плечами. — Я вообще надеялся, что ты и сегодня будешь шляться где-нибудь до ночи, и я спокойно соберу вещи и уеду.

— А почему ты думаешь, что я тебя отпущу?

— Дерек, — Стайлз остановился и посмотрел на него устало. — Если ты меня тронешь — я начну кричать и звать на помощь. Я не хочу быть с тобой. Не! Хо! Чу! Так что не мешай мне.

 

В дверь деликатно постучались. Стайлз обошел Дерека, открыл носильщику и указал на кое-как набитые сумки.

— Я пришлю тебе смс, когда все закончится, — бросил Стайлз, остановившись на пороге. — Может, тебе будет интересно, кто у тебя родился.

Он ушел, а Дерек остался стоять в разоренном логове.

 

Он испытывал странные ощущения. Совершенно отвык от пустоты и одиночества. Стайлз, конечно, не всегда сидел дома, но даже когда его не было, Дерек знал, что Стайлз вернется. А теперь Дерек ощутил себя так, как ощущает пленник необитаемого острова — впереди безбрежная и неотвратимая пустота одиночества. Кораблекрушение уже произошло, обломки вынесло на берег, и теперь остается только жить… как-нибудь приспосабливаться.

 

Дерек машинально открыл холодильник, заглянул в него и простоял несколько минут, тупо вглядываясь в пустые полки. От этого он тоже отвык. Стайлз приучил его к правильному питанию, к семейным ужинам к, черт побери, пресным салатам из какой-то травы, сухариков и горошка.

Дерек закрыл холодильник, посмотрел на аккуратно застеленную кровать и понял, что не ляжет туда, даже если будет валиться от усталости. Было что-то кощунственное — лечь в ту постель, куда никогда больше не ляжет Стайлз. Дерек просто не представлял себе, как он уснет, ворочаясь среди подушек. Кровать показалась ему зловещей, как в фильме ужасов: ляжешь и провалишься куда-то в мясорубку.

 

Дерек мучительно растер ладонями лицо, вонзил когти себе в виски — боль отрезвила. Ответ был простым, как все простые ответы. Зачем только он морочил себе голову? Зачем обидел Стайлза? Зачем вообще позволил ему уйти? Послушался глупую, дурацкую угрозу. Стайлз был его — это же просто и понятно. И щенки, которых он носил — тоже были Дерека, уродцы они или нет.

Дерек схватил куртку и ключи от машины и выскочил из лофта, с силой хлопнув дверью. 

 

 

Под утро он вымотался и озверел. Глаза болели, словно в них насыпали песка. Дерек часто моргал и пытался сосредоточиться на дороге. Он решил, что если Стайлз не найдется и в этом, последнем месте, ему стоит поспать несколько часов прямо на заднем сидении. Голова гудела, словно в нее доверха налили чугуна и поминутно били палкой.

 

Стайлз не отвечал на звонки, а потом и вовсе выключил телефон. Шериф, которому Дерек позвонил, внутренне обмирая, выслушал его рассказ и пообещал отстрелить голову. Правда, все-таки признался, что Стайлз к нему не поедет, а останется в городе. Тогда Дерек позвонил профессору, который курировал Стайлза, и выслушал поток интеллигентной брани в свой адрес, но зато понял, что тут искать тоже бессмысленно. Наконец Дерек вспомнил про незаметного и вездесущего Скотта. Как ни странно, номер Скотта оказалось достать труднее всего. Дерек связался с Итаном, а тот каким-то образом нашел номер Айзека, и уже Айзек продиктовал Дереку телефон Скотта. К тому моменту Дерек готов был убивать. Ему даже не пришлось особо притворяться — он сразу сказал сонному и настороженному Скотту, что если Стайлз не найдется, Скотта вышвырнут из «Псарни» в течение суток, и ни одна арена не возьмет его на работу. Дерек и сам не знал — блефует он или нет. Не хотел проверять. Скотт недолго поломался, но все-таки посоветовал Дереку проверить коттедж.

 

Дерек укусил бы себя за задницу от злости, если бы дотянулся. Ответ был настолько очевиден… Дерека оправдывало лишь то, что он был уставший и взволнованный. Отупел от нервозности.

 

Когда он подъехал к коттеджу, уже рассвело. В окнах не горел свет, но Дерек глубинным инстинктом ощутил, что Стайлз здесь. Наверное, почувствовал его сладкий запах. Дерек посидел несколько минут в машине, пытаясь подобрать подходящие слова. Чугунная голова превратилась в бронзовый колокол, в который набатом билась усталость. Не было у Дерека красивых слов. Он никогда и не умел говорить красиво. Он умел драться, научился убивать. А говорить о любви не умел и не научился.

 

Так что он просто вышел и поскребся в дверь. Стайлз неохотно открыл через минуту, посмотрел исподлобья. Он тоже выглядел уставшим, измотанным. Под глазами запали тени, носик был сухой и воспаленный, уши понуро висели кудрявыми тряпочками. Сбежать — сбежал, а уснуть, видимо, тоже не мог.

— Чего тебе? — спросил Стайлз, придерживая себя под животом.

— Я тебя люблю, — сказал Дерек, стоя на пороге. — Можешь меня прогонять, но я не уйду.

Стайлз вздохнул и отошел в сторону, пропуская его внутрь.

 

— Я хочу спать, — сказал он капризно.

— Я тоже, — признался Дерек. — Но я без тебя домой не вернусь.

Стайлз кривовато улыбнулся.

— Я надеялся, что ты одумаешься, — пожаловался он в порыве откровенности. — Очень боялся, что ты не приедешь за мной… что тебе все равно.

— Мне не все равно, — возразил Дерек. — И никогда не было.

Он остановился у одноместной кровати, над смятыми, перекрученными простынями и принялся раздеваться.

— Не убегай больше, — попросил Дерек.

 

Стайлз молча расправил простыню, взбил подушку и кивком приказал Дереку ложиться. Дерек послушно устроился и раскрыл объятия, приняв сверху тяжелого и болезненно-горячего Стайлза. Одеяло накрыло их, стало тихо и тесно, тепло, уютно. Дерек дождался, пока Стайлз поерзает на боку и устроит живот, и принялся поглаживать мягкую, хоть и спутанную шерсть.

— Почему ты мне не сказал, что все знаешь? — неожиданно поинтересовался Дерек.

— Не знаю, — Стайлз тихонько хмыкнул. — А ты почему мне не сказал, что тебя достают?

— Не хотел тебя расстраивать, — сознался Дерек. — Зачем тебе это знать?

— И в самом деле? — сонно проворчал Стайлз. — Зачем мне это знать.

Он не больно куснул Дерека за нос и затих.

 

*** 

— Я хочу быть пожарным! — гордо сказала Кора и посмотрела на Дерека, ожидая что ее похвалят.

Стайлз едва не закашлялся, пытаясь подавить смех. Физиономия у Дерека вытянулась от изумления и ужаса. Даже руки затряслись. Дерек едва не выпустил гребешок и растерянно забормотал:

— Но зачем, малышка? Это опасно!

 

Стайлз сел поудобнее. Он не собирался ничего пропустить. Он пять лет ждал этого шоу: Дерек Хейл и его донельзя избалованные дочери. Кора настаивала, Дерек уговаривал и возился вокруг нее с гребешком и ленточками, пытаясь закончить с прической. Лора, которую Дерек уже успел причесать и повязать ей бантики, оторвалась от раскраски и коротко, веско проговорила:

— А я буду танцевать в трусах.

Стайлз чуть не откусил себе язык — лицо у Дерека стало такое, что Стайлз не сумел сдержаться.

 

— В каких еще трусах?! — рявкнул Дерек, забывшись.

Лора поморщилась, ее черный носик задвигался, как обычно перед бурными слезами.

— В каких трусах, лапочка? — ласково переспросил Дерек, пытаясь расцеловать ее в уши.

— Папа, у меня все расплетается! — требовательно сказала Кора, стуча ногами по креслу.

Дерек вернулся к ней. Лора принялась рассказывать про тетеньку в телевизоре, которая танцевала и пела в желтых трусах. Насколько Стайлз понял, Лору интересовали не столько танцы и песни, сколько лаковые, блестящие желтые трусы. Дерека прямо передергивало от этой пошлости, но он не смел рычать на Лору.

 

Стайлз никогда не думал, представить не мог, что из Дерека получится настолько заботливый, нежный и ответственный отец. Может быть, с мальчишками-доберманами Дерек был бы строже, но родились близняшки Лора и Кора. Внешне они были точными копиями Стайлза, с таким же разрезом глаз, с такими же курносыми кнопками. Та же порода, те же кудрявые ушки. Только близняшки были черные, как смоль. Стайлз и сам в глубине души боялся, что разница пород скажется на его щенках каким-нибудь уродливым образом, но единственное, что отличало их от сотен и тысяч других кокер-спаниелей — гетерохромия. Один глаз был карий, а другой светло-зеленый: у Лоры левый и правый, а у Коры наоборот.

 

Стайлз отлично помнил тот момент, когда Дерек впервые увидел своих щенков. Это было одно из воспоминаний, которые не выцветают со временем. Одно из тех мгновений, что хранятся в душе всю жизнь. Стайлз лежал измученный, перебинтованный, истерзанный длительными и тяжелыми родами. Его грело только слабое, едва слышное попискивание — щенки были живы и здоровы. Он успел рассмотреть эти черные слепые комочки, которые возились на пеленке и цеплялись друг за друга крохотными прозрачными ноготками. Дереку позволили войти — он замер на пороге, перевел дыхание и чуть ли не на цыпочках подошел к кровати. Стайлз молчал и ждал.

Он уже не боялся: исчерпал лимит страха и просто покорно ожидал вердикта. Дерек осторожно подцепил один пищащий комочек, поднес его к лицу и обнюхал. Неуверенно лизнул влажную мордочку. Комочек пискнул еще громче, растопырил задние лапки и оказался малюсеньким черным щенком, слепым и беспомощным. Ничего уродливого в этом щенке не было — обыкновенный новорожденный детеныш.

 

— Это… — хрипло сказал Дерек.

— Это девочка, — сообщил Стайлз. — Они обе девочки, близнецы.

Дерек снова обнюхал щенка, и тот, вернее, та, вдруг хлопнула его лапкой по носу. Дерек опешил и засмеялся. Стайлз жадно смотрел на его лицо, запоминая это новое выражение — безграничной, беззаветной любви, самоотверженной и преданной. Стайлзу даже захотелось пнуть Дерека в ногу: он, вообще-то, тоже старался и тоже заслужил такой взгляд. Дерек подхватил и второй комочек и принялся ласково, бережно вылизывать и покрывать поцелуями и черные ушки, и слепые мордочки, и тоненькие лапки, и хвостики, и спинки. Наконец, он успокоился, положил щенков на пеленку и подсел к Стайлзу.

 

— Как ты?

— О, ты и обо мне вспомнил? — пробормотал Стайлз и смутился. Не хотелось портить Дереку момент счастья.

Но Дерек улыбнулся ему, взял в руки его ладонь и поцеловал.

— Ты молодец, — похвалил Дерек. — Я очень тобой горжусь.

Стайлз зажмурился и подставил шею, которую Дерек тут же принялся целовать, влажно и нежно.

 

Отцовские чувства не прошли у Дерека ни через неделю, ни через месяц, ни даже через год. Стайлз диву давался, он не мог поверить, что прирожденный альфа-самец может быть таким хорошим отцом. Дерек безропотно вскакивал ночью, когда близняшки плакали, он мог целую ночь их баюкать, особенно, когда у них резались зубы — его хрипловатые колыбельные успокаивали. Дерек баловал их безмерно и гордился ими так, что Стайзлу бывало неудобно. Он сам относился к своим детям вполне рассудительно — должен же хоть кто-то в этой семье иметь здравый рассудок, раз уж Дерек его благополучно лишился.

Близняшки свободно вили из сурового альфы пеньковые веревки, и только Стайлз их немного сдерживал. Впрочем, моральные принципы не помешали Стайлзу провести великолепную интригу — он беззастенчиво воспользовался детьми, после чего Дерек безропотно сменил карьеру бойца на более спокойную тренерскую работу. Стайлз выдохнул: теперь он мог не бояться, что в один прекрасный момент ему передадут в коробке откушенную голову Дерека. Манипуляция Стайлза прошла настолько идеально, что Дерек даже не узнал, от кого она исходила, и был убежден, что это исключительно его решение. Ну и на здоровье.

 

Лоре надоело разливаться соловьем о предметах чужого гардероба. Она взяла с полки большую банку с карточками, залезла на кровать и подергала Стайлза за штанину.

— Можешь со мной поиграть? — спросила она скромно и почти застенчиво.

Стайлз залюбовался ей — хорошенькая куколка в розовом платьице, с аккуратными лапками, с большими бантиками, с длиннющими ресницами. Если не знать, какой у нее хитрый характер, можно принять ее за ангелочка. Кора была совсем бандиткой, даже отчаянные попытки Дерека придать ей женственности ни к чему не приводили. Лора же умело скрывала такую же бандитскую сущность под бантиками, кружевами и невинными улыбками.

 

— Могу, — согласился Стайлз.

Вообще-то близнецы уже переросли эту простенькую игрушку, но Лора испытывала к ней трепетную привязанность. Стайлз вот почти до десяти лет таскался с плюшевой лисой, кормил ее с ложечки и старательно подшивал потертости крупными стежками. Так что не ему было упрекать Лору за ее игрушки.

 

Лора азартно приподняла уши и уставилась на Стайлза горящими глазами.

— Глазки-то закрой, — сказал Стайлз и вынул из пластиковой банки первую карточку.

Лора обнюхала ее, трогательно шевеля черным носиком, сморщилась, раздумывая, и радостно выпалила:

— Снег!

— Правильно, — согласился Стайлз и достал следующую.

— Резина, — проворчала Лора, хмурясь.

Кора тут же завопила, вырвалась из рук Дерека, прибежала на кровать и уселась рядом.

— И я! — закричала она. — И мне!

Дерек покорно подхватил ленты, завязал их на Коре, стараясь не мешать близняшкам играть, и сел позади Стайлза. Не придумал ничего умнее — начал причесывать Стайлзу уши. На близнецов он смотрел с такой гордостью и любовью, будто они участвовали в Национальном чемпионате.   

 

— Она хочет быть пожарным, — несчастно проговорил Дерек, устраиваясь в постели. — Ты слышал?

— Ей пять лет, — хладнокровно ответил Стайлз. — Естественно она хочет быть пожарным или космонавтом. А завтра захочет танцевать балет.

Дерек вздохнул и лег лицом в подушку. Стайлз ухмыльнулся. Бедный Дерек не подозревал, что дальше все будет только хуже. Близняшки начнут взрослеть и потребуют самостоятельности, и вот тогда кое-кто взвоет. А потом они начнут выбирать себе мальчиков… определенно, следует отвлечь Дерека, иначе он так и будет всю жизнь хлопать над ними крыльями, как альфа-наседка.

 

— Не удивлюсь, если через десять лет ты будешь тренировать Кору на арене, — поддразнил его Стайлз. — Ты как раз наберешься тренерского опыта, тебе доверят бои сук, сделаешь из Коры чемпиона.

— Только через мой труп! — рявкнул Дерек и моментально ожил.

Он сел в кровати, почесал грудь и возмущенно сказал:

— Только юриспруденция! Папочка не для того всю молодость на арене грыз всяких уродов, нет уж! Только хороший колледж, а потом юридическая практика! В крайнем случае — экономический. Мои девочки будут заниматься достойным делом!

Стайлз фыркнул.

— Папочка, — сказал он задумчиво, — а ты не хочешь заделать мне еще щенка?

 

Дерек посмотрел на него ошалело, даже не нашелся сразу с ответом.

— Серьезно? — спросил он наконец. — Я думал… не думал, что ты снова захочешь.

«Для тебя, дурака, и хочу, — чуть было не брякнул Стайлз. — Девчонки разобьют тебе сердце, когда предпочтут своих новых подружек, а они предпочтут. Потому что еще год — и они из твоих маленьких принцесс превратятся в головную боль учителей».

— Так что? — серьезно повторил Стайлз. — Интересует тебя мое предложение?

— Когда это я отказывался? — Дерек похабно улыбнулся. — Когда начнем?

Стайлз не удержался, зафыркал и забрался в постель. Дерек притянул его к себе, облапил и принялся гладить.

 

— Кричать нельзя, ты помнишь? — напомнил он с предвкушением.

— Ты сначала заставь меня кричать, — Стайлз прищурился и негодующе взвизгнул, когда Дерек мокро и пошло лизнул его в нос.

— Я-то заставлю, — пообещал Дерек. — Но нельзя. Ты закрыл дверь?

— У меня уже рефлекс выработался, — пожаловался Стайлз — Закрывать дверь спальни. Это нормально?

— А рефлекса смотреть под ноги, чтобы не наступить на детали конструктора у тебя нет? — безжалостно спросил Дерек. — У меня вот есть. Не уверен, что это тоже нормально.

 

Он уложил Стайлза на спину и развел ему ноги. Стайлз собирался возмутиться тем, что Дерек, кажется, решил оттрахать его без прелюдии, использовать, как удобную, доступную дырку. Стайлз уже открыл рот, чтобы остановить его… и закрыл. С сексом у них, как у всех семейных пар, дело обстояло скорее печально, чем наоборот, так что Стайлз передумал терять время. Он нетерпеливо подсунул под поясницу подушку, расставил колени и даже застонал от блаженства, когда Дерек подхватил его и накрыл своим телом. Дерек обращался с ним с грубостью, как с дешевой девкой, и эта грубость завела Стайлза так, что он, в самом деле, начал вскрикивать и метаться.

 

— Тихо, — прошипел Дерек, вышел, опрокинул его на живот и ткнул лицом в подушку.

Теперь Стайлз мог скулить и визжать, сколько вздумается. Дерек то жестко дергал на себя его бедра, натягивал до основания, то вжимал в постель и кусался. Стайлз мычал и вздрагивал от удовольствия.

— Как поживает твоя маленькая блудливая петелька? — прошептал Дерек ему на ухо. — Готова повязаться?

— Заткнись и дай мне свой узел! — приказал Стайлз.

Дерек фыркнул, лизнул его в щеку и подчинился. Стайлз на несколько секунд выпал из реальности, сжимаясь на крупном, горячем узле. Он вроде и слышал, как Дерек тяжело, взволнованно дышит и хрипит, но все это происходило вроде не с ним, не здесь.

 

— Стайлз? — с тревогой позвал Дерек через несколько минут. — Ты в порядке?

— Отстань, — вяло ответил Стайлз. — Видишь, мне хорошо.

— Вижу, — помолчав, признал Дерек. — Все в порядке?

— Все отлично, — согласился Стайлз. — Петелька всем довольна, уж поверь.

Он еще немного повалялся под Дереком, но потом выполз и пихнул его в плечо.

— Вставай.

Дерек неохотно слез с кровати и позволил перестелить белье. Натянул пижамные штаны. Да и Стайлз тоже приоделся и открыл дверь.

И пяти минут не прошло, как кто-то поскребся.

— Можно к вам? — робко спросила Кора, стоя на пороге в белой кружевной ночной рубашке.

— Иди сюда, лапочка, — позвал Дерек.

 

Лора обогнала ее и запрыгнула в постель первой. Близняшки принялись возиться, пинаться лапами, попытались искусать друг друга, но Стайлз прикрикнул на них, и все затихли. Дерек устроился на боку, близняшки легли между ним и Стайзлом, свернулись клубочками и моментально уснули. Дерек тоже быстро заснул, но даже во сне он не терял настороженности — Дерек охранял свое семейство.

«Нам срочно нужен сын, — подумал Стайлз не без доли веселья. — Иначе наш лава семейства всех замучает своей гиперопекой».

Дерек сонно всхрапнул, не подозревая, какие коварные планы вынашивает Стайлз.

 

Когда появились дети, им обоим стало понятно, что дальше жить в лофте невозможно. Холостая жизнь окончательно и бесповоротно закончилась. Дерек без особой жалости расстался со своими городскими апартаментами и купил двухэтажный коттедж в уютном пригороде.

Стайлз вдруг подумал, что в соседнем доме, наверное, семья сейчас спит точно так же — в любви и покое, сладко. И в доме напротив — тоже. И вообще, во всем пригороде, наверное, все спят — дети и взрослые.

И над ними ночное, бескрайнее, мирное небо.


End file.
